Impressions
by just a liar
Summary: It's impressive how much one's perception of someone can change in a matter of seconds. When you heard 'there come's Quinn Fabray' you expected yourself to meet the sight of the HBIC in its fullest. But when your brown orbs squint enough to see through the string of people, your heart almost stops beating./ Faberry /Character Death /Minor Finn Bashing


Hey! So, this is my first Faberry one-shot so I'm kinda nervous *shudders*

Anyways, I hope it doesn't suck and that you like it.

Faintly inspired by 'I Was A Fool' from Tegan and Sara. Set in Season Three with MAJOR changes.

* * *

It's impressive how much one's perception of someone can change in a matter of seconds.

When you heard 'there come's Quinn Fabray' you expected yourself to meet the sight of the HBIC in its fullest.

But when your brown orbs squint enough to see through the string of people, your heart almost stops beating.

You should have imagined it, after all that _happened _in the summer, it was obvious.

Her shoulder connects with yours and the force makes you lose your footing, but Finn's there to catch you.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Finn screams at the once Head Cheerleader

She slowly turns around, and heads into your direction again.

She huffs her cigarette smoke directly into Finn's face making him cough and scrunch his face up making him look troll-like.

"I'm Quinn Fabray; I thought you'd remember my name after all those times you almost _jizzed _in your pants just from kissing me, rather sloppily and disgustingly, I may add."

The snickers in the hallway make themselves heard as Finn's face gets really red.

"Sh-Shut up. At least I wasn't the one who _cheated_ and got _pregnant_." He says with his voice full of hate

Again, the hallway _'oohs'_s and _'aaahs'_s and Quinn just smiles.

"Who would have thought? You can _actually _talk for yourself and you don't need this midget's help anymore." Quinn barks back with even more hate than him

"Do not include her in this." He leans down and growls in her face

"Too bad, she already is." Quinn replies with a tiny hint of sadness

Before Finn can actually say something, she takes a last puff from her cigarette and she lights it out by pressing it against his letterman jacket, leaving a small hole in it. And with that, she walks away, pink locks swinging behind her as she carelessly throws her cigarette hitting Mr. Schuester square in the chest.

You should ask your boyfriend if his okay, take his hand and kiss it better, but you can't even close your own mouth as you see her skip down the hall.

* * *

The next time you are impressed by her is when she lights up your world; _literally_.

There's no way in hell you ever thought she'd dare to light one of the Piano's on fire, but she did, in front of everyone without a care for the world, again.

After Santana says it was 'the cheerios way to show their disagreement', she gets kicked out of the Club and you actually feel bad for letting it happen, but your mind is too preoccupied in another badass for it to function correctly.

The day after you gather enough courage to go talk to her during lunch.

When you ask Principal Figgins where she is he just manages to stutter the word "bleachers" before he has a panic attack and the nurse takes him away.

As you get under the bleachers, the smell of weed (you recognize it because of _that_ night) makes you cough lightly and your head dizzy.

You are impressed, once more, when you are finally able to see the Skanks face to face.

The four of them turn around at the same time and look at you, three with disgust and the other one with what you think is hurt and desperation.

The latter puts her glasses on and motions the others to leave.

"You stink like soap." One of them whispers in your ear making you shudder

You rub your ear with your sleeve in an attempt to make the feeling go away, while making Quinn laugh in the process.

Her face becomes stone-like when she finally realizes it's really you and not just an illusion.

"Talk." She coldly says as she takes a sip of a bottle which contents look suspicious to you

"I-I am… I am s-sorry." You manage to choke out and she raises an eyebrow in surprise

"Save the stutter to the Asian, Berry."

"B-But I ju-"

"I said, save it." She growls in front of your face while her index finger is pressed against your lips

You close your eyes as you feel her breathing in your neck and your heart starts beating uncontrollably just by that gesture.

She presses her lips, softly first, but when she hears the sigh that escapes from your mouth she presses them fully and sucks faintly.

You squirm lightly and you open your eyes when you feel her hands in your waist.

You push her gently, signaling you want her to stop, but when she does let go of you, you open your mouth and try to even your thoughts, but she's running her hands up and down your back so deliciously and her lips are doing _magic _to your neck.

But still, you want her to stop, so you pull your face away and put your hands over hers.

"This is wrong." You mutter as you both breathe heavily

"But still, you like me." She retorts as she takes a strand of your hair between her fingertips

"I can't- We can't commit this _mistake _twice."

"Who says it was a mistake?"

You can't stand the look in her hazel eyes, so you escape from her grip and soon you are out of the bleachers, not before taking one last glance at the same eyes you are escaping from.

The look in them tells you everything you need to know.

'This is not over'.

Hell no, by the appearance of a forming hickey in your pulse point this is _just _getting started.

* * *

The memory dances around in your mind as you stop paying attention to Mr. Schuester's speech.

_It _all happened in Puck's party.

You accepted the invitation when he told it would just be a Glee Club party for the oncoming Senior Year. That, an after you made him swear by the sake of his _friend _it would be exactly that way.

So when you entered the house with a skirt shorter than your usual ones you hoped to see your friends talking politely and maybe even singing a calm song on karaoke.

But no, you had to witness them in their wilder moments.

Kurt and Blaine were currently making out against the wall rather… _harshly_. Tina, Mercedes and Artie were doingtequila shots while Puck, Sam and the rest of the boys were cheering for them and at last came Santana and Brittany, the first one was crying uncontrollably and was using the blonde's shirt as a tissue while the other was trying to make her laugh with what Rachel thinks is the worst personification of James Bond she has _ever _seen.

You stared from the front door for about 5 minutes until Quinn waved her hand in front of your face successfully taking you out of the trance.

"I was gone for only 30 minutes." You whisper as you are handed a glass of Puck's _secret _formula for badass parties

"Believe, the beginning was _way _worse." She mutters as she takes a sip to her own cup

How did you get drunk so fast? You don't know, but what you _do _know is you were the one who started the whole situation you are now stuck in.

After taking 3 or more cups of the mysterious drink your drunken-self thought kissing Quinn was the idea _ever._

So you did, and _that _ended in waking up next to a very _naked _blonde.

The explanation part was pretty tough, because of the hangover and because, well, you see, you, Rachel Barbra Berry are not gay, or bisexual, at all.

You are not against them either, in fact, you are member of the LGBT organization thanks to your fathers and you are an active member in the reunions and all; but you are, by no means, gay.

And as you try to explain your actions to Quinn after she is already awake, the look of utter heartbreak betrays the words that come out of her mouth.

"No shit, Berry; I already knew that. Now, if you'll excuse, I have to get this _midget _odor off of me."

The next details are even blurrier than the ones before and as you try to remember more, your thoughts are interrupted by someone nudging your shoulder.

"_Hello! _Earth to Rachel. Did you even listen to what Mr. Schue was saying?" Kurt asks as he keeps nudging your shoulder

You slap his hand away and he makes a gasping noise as if mocking you.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Schuester, but I am afraid I will have to leave this session early due to an assignment I have just remembered of. Excuse me." And with that, you are out of the room without even sparing a glance to your teammates.

* * *

You growl angrily as you throw away for the umpteenth time this weekend another post-it with Finn's sloppy handwriting saying 'I am sorry'.

You always knew, in the pit of your stomach, he'd cheat at a determined time of your relationship, but you decided to ignore that feeling as long as you could.

Just remembering you were thinking of taking the big step with him makes your stomach churn.

And by big step you mean marrying, because you lost your V-card to one Quinn Fabray.

_Quinn._

That's the only thing your mind can focus on lately.

Now that you are single, being with her wouldn't be cheating anymore.

_But you are not gay._

You repeat to yourself as you stride towards your next class ignoring Finn's attempts to talk to you.

You snort at your silliness.

As if repeating it would make it true.

* * *

It's impressive how fast time can fly by.

You are already in your senior prom dress, waltzing around with Kurt (in a non-romantic way, obviously) while watching Santana serenade Brittany. You couldn't be happier for them, but still… you can't help but feel… jealous.

Santana has finally gathered enough courage to be with Brittany and Brittany is just being… Brittany.

You have not right to feel that way; you had your chance with love and you screwed it up.

You've given up in having the perfect prom dance as Kurt leaves you to dance with his boyfriend.

But right then, someone stretches their hand in front of you signaling they want a dance.

You lift your head and your heart runs a mile per second as your eyes meet hazel ones.

"Come on Berry, I don't have all night." She says trying to sound rude, but she ends sounding nothing but sweet

Your smile can't get any bigger as she makes a bow and takes your hand proceeding to kiss it.

You giggle softly as she chuckles for her actions.

Then, she proceeds to spin you around and guide you through the dance floor.

It's the best 3 minutes of your life and you smile until your cheeks hurt from doing so.

When the song finishes and Santana steps off the stage, your bodies are so close they almost touch, and just before you kiss, you hear Santana's yelling.

"Leave us alone, Jew-fro. We are not for show!" she says signaling her and Brittany

As your mind processes the information, you shove Quinn away from you before people start noticing.

You realize you've fucked up again when you recognize the look in her eyes as she turns around and walks away, her pink hair moving wildly as she storms out.

Slumping against a chair you ask yourself why are you so _stupid _sometimes.

* * *

Not even a week has passed when she makes a guest appearance into your life.

You are seating in Glee Club when she enters without knocking first and takes a seat real far from you.

Everyone just stares at her and no one dares to say a word; well, no one except Santana.

"Glad you joined the circus, pinky."

"Miss me, Lespez?"

"Not at all."

Mr. Schuester thinks it twice before saying something and after debating it in his head, he decides to let it be and resumes with his speech about Nationals.

You can't wrap your mind around it until her name is mentioned.

"Oh, and Quinn: no piercings or _visible _tattoos on stage."

"Roger that, _profesor_." She replies with slurry Spanish that makes Mr. Schue smile

"Glad to have you back." He adds as he motions everyone class is over

Quinn just nods this time and heads towards the exit, but you stop her by grabbing the sleeve of her torn hoodie.

"Quinn, I-"

"Before you start, _Mrs. Straight._" She interrupts you and spins around to face you. "I'm not here because of you; I'm here because of _myself. _I want to do something of my life, and Glee Club is the only thing left since you came into it." She whispers the last part in your ear and proceeds to leave you, stunned and paralyzed, in the empty choir room

* * *

You win with an _impressive _advantage to the other schools and you can't even pretend to be surprised as Puck spins you around the stage.

Everything is such a blur you can't recall when Quinn started hugging you, but you are not complaining.

At all.

She doesn't seem either, but she lets go in what seems too soon for you.

She gives you a half smile as she's engulfed by Brittany in a bear hug and you smile yourself as her laugh resounds in your ears.

* * *

You thought of this moment before, winning Nationals, but you never thought how homecoming would be.

As you enter alongside the others to McKinley you expect a shower of slushies already waiting for you, but you are surprised when you are greeted instead by confetti and cheers.

You strut down the hall rejoicing with the others as everyone in the school congratulates you.

You look around you and see all the pairings kissing and the same loneliness appears again.

But you never expected the following to _ever _happen.

As you hear wolf whistling you dare yourself to look at the creators, expecting to see Brittany and Santana, but instead the sight makes the loneliness _even _bigger.

A random cheerio has Quinn's shirt collar in a strong grip and is _kissing _her.

You continue staring until the random girl walks away not before writing her number on Quinn's wrist.

Santana pats the punk's back and she finally looks at you.

You can't help but feel like her eyes are telling you a chorus of 'You deserve that and more'.

* * *

Graduation happened so fast, and now in the remaining days you have in Lima all the New Directions meet again just to say goodbye.

It's short and painful, just like in the movies, everyone soon saying their goodbyes and going on their own way.

As you scan through your friends, your heart breaks once more as you see she's anywhere to be seen.

Both Santana and Puck try to comfort you as tears start running down your cheeks.

As you hear their empty words you try to make sense of the whole situation.

_Why, Quinn?_

_Why?_

You ask as your train leaves the station and heads towards New York.

* * *

NYADA happened too fast. And life in general, too.

You think as you sit in your backstage boudoir.

During college you kept hearing good news of everyone, even her.

Kurt and Santana came to live with you and the former ended co-owning Vogue and the latter ended as a solo performer with her second album coming up.

Puck's got a company of Pool Cleaning and mini-Pucks (as he likes to call his employees) at his command, Mercedes and Sam are doing god-knows what in L.A. too and heck, even Finn made it to the army.

You are happy for them, but you can't help but think they all have someone for themselves.

Kurt has Blaine, Santana has Brittany, Puck has Sugar and so on.

There are some flowers by the door you haven't even bothered in checking out.

As they signal it's time for you to go out, you kneel besides the flowers and grab the envelope in them.

"Good luck in your debut. QF."

You almost faint as you read it over and over again until the alarm goes off telling you'll be late if you don't hurry up.

The critic says your acting skills were marvelous, especially in the part Maria's heartbroken because of her prohibited love for Tony.

If only he knew there were real emotions involved and not just acting.

* * *

Life goes by and by the time you've won your first Tony (thanks to performing Eponine in Les Misérables) you hear from her again.

"_Special Rapporteur alongside with a team will be sent to Palestine to supervise the situation."_

There's a list of names you don't recognize and you wouldn't be reading this if it wasn't because your manager told you your Tony win is in here, but then your eyes stop when you recognize her name amongst the chosen ones.

"_Quinn Fabray has been chosen by the United Nations to represent the organization due to her constant reports about the situation with Amnesty International and other NGOs."_

Your head starts pounding and your heart does to as you understand the situation.

The love of your life, yes, the _fucking _love of your life you've rejected many times, is going to a _damned _war zone.

* * *

It's impressive how much one's perception of someone can change in a matter of seconds.

When you heard 'Quinn Fabray' you expected it to be a happy day, full of joy that meant she was returning.

But when the news finally reaches your ears, your heart almost stops beating.

You should have imagined it, after all the _fucking _bad luck you have, it was obvious.

"_Nobel Peace Prize delivered to Quinn Fabray due to her heroic actions."_

Your eyes sting already as you start reading through the article.

"_A bombing ended the life of journalist Quinn Fabray on October 3__rd__. The source of the bombing is still unsure an-"_

The tears in your eyes are too much for you to continue reading and you crumble the newspaper as your hands shake.

The whole crew surrounds you in a matter of seconds but you can't bring yourself to care.

You should be able to speak, to form a coherent thought in your head and explain your freaked out crew what's happening, but you can't even close your own mouth as the emptiness of her death settles in your heart.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand that's all. I hope you like it (:


End file.
